


Heroes do exist (podfic version)

by Kizzia



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Armed Forces Day, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizzia/pseuds/Kizzia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has second thoughts about what he said about heroes and, more to the point, who he said it to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes do exist (podfic version)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sherlocksdressinggown (Bradspyjamas)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bradspyjamas/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Heroes do exist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/447828) by [Sherlocksdressinggown (Bradspyjamas)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bradspyjamas/pseuds/Sherlocksdressinggown). 



> Originally written on Armed Forces Day 2012 as a gift for me, I thought it would be fitting for it to be the first fic I attempt to read.

Length: 3.55m  
File type: mp3  
Listen or download: [here](http://yourlisten.com/channel/content/16947939/Heroes_do_exist_A_podfic)


End file.
